Ford Pines
Dr. Stanford "Ford" Pines (geboren in den späten 1940er - frühen 1950er Jahren), auch bekannt als der Autor ist ein geheimnisvoller paranomaler Forscher, der nach Gravity Falls kam, um die übernatürlichen Aktivitäten in und um die Stadt zu erforschen. Nach Jahren des Forschens verschwand er in eine andere Dimension. Senie Aufzeichnungen sind der einzige Beweis dafür, dass er existiert. Seine Identität und den Aufenthaltsort waren eine zentrales Geheimnis der Serie, bis es in der Mitte der zweiten Staffel gelüftet wurde, als er aus dem Universums Portal trat, und es bekannt wurde, dass er Stan Pines lange verschollener Zwillingsbruder sei. Geschichte Früheres Leben Ford wuchs in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey auf, gemeinsam mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Stanley. Die beiden verbrachten viele Tage den Strand zu erkunden und mit einander zu spielen. Eines Tages fanden sie in einer zugenagelten Höhle ein Schiffswrack, was sie and den Strand schleppten und Stan O' War nannten. Als Crampelter und seine Freunde sich über die beiden lustig machten, und behaupteten sie hätten keine Freunde, entschlossen sie sich mit dem Schiff aufs Meer hinaus zu segeln. Ihr Vater Filbrick entschied sich die beiden zum Boxunterricht zu schicken, um sie abzuhärten. An einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in ihrer Kindheit, schaukelten die beiden, während sie das Meer überblickten. Obwohl die Zwillinge tatsächlich keine anderen Freunde fanden, unterstützen sie sich jedoch gegenseitig, so gut es nur ging. Sie arbeiten weiterhin an ihrem Boot, und obwohl Stan niemals sehr gut in der Schule war, half Ford ihm gerne. In den 1970er Jahren, ein Jahr bevor er aufs College ging, erbaute Ford ein Perpetuum Mobile auf einer Wissenschaftsmesse seiner Schule, dass alle seine Lehrer stark beeindruckte. Dank der Maschine wurde es ihm nun möglich dass beste College der USA zu besuchen: West Coast Tech. Stan nahm diese Nachrichten nicht gut auf, und fürchtete seinen Bruder für immer verlieren zu können. Aus Wut und Verzweiflung heraus, zerbrach er versehentlich die Maschine, und zerstörte alle Chancen die sein Bruder hatte. Die Leute die von dem College geschickt wurden um das Gerät zu inspizieren, waren nicht sehr begeistert und strichen Ford von ihrer Liste. Ford landete auf der Backupsmore Universität, wo er doppelt so hart arbeitete, und seinen Abschluss nach drei Jahren machte. Er erhielt einen Doktortitel, sowie einen großen Zuschuss, für seine Wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Er entschied sich Anomalien zu studieren, inspiriert durch seine sechs-fingrigen Hände. Dank seiner Nachforschungen erfuhr Ford von dem Ort mit der höchsten Ansammlung seltsamer Vorfälle: Gravity Falls, Oregon. Ford zog in die kleine Stadt und, mithilfe der Einwohner, baute sich eine Hütte mitten im Wald. Er verbrachte sechs lange Jahre damit, die übernatürlichen Geheimnisse von Gravity Falls zu untersuchen. Seine Entdeckungen schrieb er in einer Reihe von Tagebüchern nieder, auf deren Einband eine sechs-fingrige Hand abgebildet war, welche seiner eigenen nachempfunden wurde. Doch Ford dachte dass das größte Geheimnis des Ortes wäre, woher die ganzen Anomalien herkamen. Letztendlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es eine Dimension der sonderbarheit gab, die in die Erden-Dimension übertrat. Er entschied sich dafür, dass Universum Portal zu erbauen, um diese Dimension zu erreichen. Ford rekrutierte einen College-Freund, Fiddleford McGucket. Die beiden stellten das Portal fertig, und bereiteten einen Testlauf vor. McGucket wurde jedoch ins Portal gesogen, und verschwand beinahe komplett darin. Als Ford ihn herauszog war McGucket fest davon überzeugt, dass das Portal das Ende der Welt herbeiführen würde. Er stieg aus dem Projekt aus und begann kurz darauf seine Erinnerungen mit der Erinnerung-löschungs Pistole zu löschen. Doch sobald er den Raum verließ, begann Ford Geflüster zu hören. An einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt beschwor und befreundete der Mann den Traumdämon Bill Cipher, getrügt durch dessen scheinbar freundliches auftreten. Jedoch sah er schon bald durch seine Fassade, und suchte nach einem Weg um ihn zu besiegen, was ihm scheinbar auch gelang. Während er seine Arbeit in Gravity Falls fort zu setzen, begann der Autor immer paranoider zu werden, aus furcht vor einer unbekannten Person die er nur als "Er" bezeichnete. Von nun an begann er mit Unsichtbarer Tinte zu schreiben und errichtete ein Unterirdisches Laboratorium, welches gleichzeitig auch als Bunker diente, versteckt unter dem Gravity Falls Wald. Irgendwann um 1982 herum, rief Ford seinen Bruder zu sich, da er meinte, dass er die letzte Person wäre der er noch trauen könnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Ford bereits äußerst Paranoid geworden und misstraute jedem dem er begegnete, selbst Stan, als dieser an seiner verbarrikadierten Hütte ankam. Ford erzählte ihm, dass er die Tagebücher 2 und 3 bereits versteckt habe, und dass Stanley das erste an sich nehmen sollte, um es auf der anderen Seite der Erde zu vergraben. Dies verletzte Stan jedoch zutiefst, da die beiden sich zum ersten mal seit zehn Jahren sahen, und Ford schon verlangte, dass er weggehen sollte. Die beiden begannen sich zu prügeln, und Ford verpasste ihm versehentlich ein Brandmal auf dem Rücken. Während dem Kampf aktivierten die beiden versehentlich die Maschine, und Ford wurde ins Portal gezogen. Kurz bevor er ganz verschwand, warf er seinem Bruder Tagebuch 1 zu, und flehte ihn an irgendwas zu tun. Das Portal deaktivierte sich und Stan blieb alleine mit dem Buch zurück. Er verblieb als einer der wenigen Personen die von der Macht der Bücher wussten, bis Gideon Gleeful Tagebuch 2 in die Finger bekam, und letztendlich auch Dipper Pines, der Tagebuch 3 fand. Staffel 1 In "Die Touristenfalle", stößt Dipper zufällig auf Tagebuch 3. Fasziniert von dem aufgezeichneten Wissen, beginnt er sofort das Buch zu benutzen, um ihn heil durch seine Begegnungen mit dem Übernatürlichen zu leiten. Ford kann zum ersten mal in der Folge "Das Schwein des Zeitreisenden" gesehen werden, wo er seinen Kopf aus der eingeschneiten Hütte steckt. Sein nächster Auftritt ist in der Folge "Gideon-Land Teil 1", wo er in einer von Stans Kindheitserinnerungen gesehen werden kann, jedoch mit einem Buch vor seinem Gesicht. Letztendlich werden Dipper und seine Familie in Gideons Suche nach den Geheimnissen des Autors verwickelt, der davon überzeugt ist, das dieses Wissen ihm unvorstellbare Macht verleihen würde, womit er Gravity Falls übernehmen könnte. Gideon erreicht beinahe sein Ziel alle drei Bücher zu besitzen, wird aber von Dipper und Mabel aufgehallten. Durch seine Niederlage, kann Stan Tagebuch 2 an sich reißen, genauso wie Tagebuch 3, welches Dipper ihm am folgenden Abend enthüllt. Dies ermöglichte ihm, nun endlich die Maschine zu rektivieren. Staffel 2 Nachdem er das Geheimnis der unsichtbaren Tinte erfährt, führt Dipper in der Folge "Die Höhle des Autoren" seine Freunde in den Bunker, in der Hoffnung Hinweise auf seinen Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Dort treffen sie jedoch nur den Gestaltwandler, das mysteriöse 210te Experiment des Autoren, welcher ihnen mitteilt das sie diesen "sechsfingrigen Nerd" niemals finden werden, und das er schon seid 30 Jahren nicht mehr er selbst ist. Nachdem sie dieses Wesen besiegt haben, stoßen sie auf den bisher größten Hinweis ihrer Suche, einen alten Laptop, von dem sie vermuten, dass er dem Autor gehört. Später stellt es sich doch heraus, dass er McGucket gehört. In "Die Socken-Oper", verausgabt Dipper sich, in dem Versuch das Passwort des Computers zu knacken. Nach vielen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, macht er einen Deal mit Bill Cipher, wird aber von dem Dämon ausgetrickst, welcher nun die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernimmt. Bill zerstört den Laptop um Dipper davon abzuhalten weitere Antworten heraus zu finden. Er versucht das selbe mit Tagebuch 3, wird aber von Mabel aufgehallten. In "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" entdeckt Dipper dass der Laptop von "McGucket Labs" hergestellt wurde, was ihn davon überzeugt dass der alte Mann der Autor ist. Als sie ihn jedoch konfrontieren, erfahren sie von der "Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" und beginnen sie zu suchen. Als sie seine verlorenen Erinnerungen von der Gesellschaft stehlen, beginnt McGucket sich zu erinnern das er Seite an Seite mit dem Autor gearbeitet hat, und versucht sich an seine Identität zu erinnern. McGucket repariert schließlich den Laptop in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" und entdeckt den Countdown der auf "Bevorstehende Gefahr" herunterzählt, was McGucket als die Apokalypse interpretiert, doch Dipper ignoriert seine Warnungen. In "Not What He Seems" wird klar, das Stan radioaktiven Müll gestohlen hat, um die Maschine in Betrieb zu hallten, und die Zwillinge entdecken einen Zeitungsartikel der besagt, das Stan Pines verstorben sei. Die Zwillinge und Soos entdecken die Maschine unter der Mystery Shack, werden jedoch von Stan aufgehallten bevor sie die Chance haben sie auszuschalten. Das Portal öffnet sich, und eine vermummte Person tritt heraus, die Stan als den Autor der Tagebücher vorstellt, seinen Bruder. "A Tale of Two Stans" knüpft direkt an die vorherige Folge an, und fängt damit an, dass Stan versucht seinem lange verschollenen Bruder in die Arme zu laufen. Dieser schlägt ihn jedoch ins Gesicht und die beiden fangen an mit einander zu kämpfen, doch Ford besiegt ihn schnell. Die Gruppe verlangt dass Stan alles erzählt was geschehen ist. Stan und Ford erzählen ihnen ihre Lebensgeschichte (siehe Früheres Leben). Doch sobald die Erzählungen beendet sind, beginnen die Regierungsagenten in die Mystery Shack einzudringen. Ford nimmt die Erinnerung-löschungs Pistole, dreht ihre stärke auf und verbindet sie mit den Lautsprechern vor der Hütte. Als das Signal ausgesendet wird, vergessen die Agenten die gesamte Mission. Als Ford sich als ihr vorgesetzter ausgibt und sie ihm alle Daten des Falls übergeben, fahren sie allesamt davon. Stan und Ford unterhallten sich später am Abend, und Ford verlangt, dass Stan ihm sein Haus und seinen Namen am Ende des Sommers zurückgibt, woraufhin Stan fordert, dass Ford sich von Dipper und Mabel fernhallten soll. Zu beginn der Folge "Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons" taucht Ford aus dem Keller auf, und verfolgt einen Zyklobtopus, den er jedoch schnell besiegt und einfängt. Dipper versucht zwar sich mit ihm zu unterhallten und fragt ob er helfen kann, doch Ford weist ihn ab, und sagt, dass er sich nicht bei seiner Arbeit einmischen sollte. Als Dipper später versehentlich, zusammen mit seinem 38-seitigen Würfel, in den Keller fällt, erklärt Ford aufgeregt dass er Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons liebt, und besteht darauf, dass die beiden sofort spielen müssen. Obwohl sie anfänglich im Keller spielen breitet sich ihr Spiel langsam durchs Haus aus, und sogar ins Wohnzimmer, wo Stan, Mabel und Grenda eigentlich dass Staffelfinale von "Ent-spektor" sehen wollten. Stan und Ford streiten sich, und Stan rollt versehentlich den Unendlich-seitigen Würfel, der Probabilitor der Nervige herbeiruft. Dieser entführt Dipper und Ford in den Wald, wo er ihre Gehirne verspeisen will. Glücklicherweise tauchen Stan, Mabel und Grenda auf. Der Zauberer schrumpft seine Gefangenen, und macht sie somit zu Spielfiguren. Mit Mabel und Stans Hilfe, schaffen sie es ihn seine Monster zu besiegen. Später am Tag zeigt Ford Dipper was er in dem Keller getan hat. Er hat nicht nur dass Portal auseinander genommen, er hat auch den Interdimensionalen Riss den es produziert hat in einem sicheren Gehäuse eingesperrt. Er verpflichtet Dipper dazu, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen, bevor er den Riss wegstellt. Aussehen thumb|left|Ford sechs-fingrige Hand thumb|Ford in seiner normalen Kleidung Als der Zwillingsbruder von Stan Pines, ähnelt Ford ihm sehr. Jedoch gibt es einige merkliche Unterschiede: Ford ist dünner als sein Bruder, hat längere Haare, seine Bartstoppeln bedecken nur sein Kinn, seine Nase ist warzenfrei, und er hat eine "Spalte" auf seinem Kinn. Er ist ein Polydaktyl, was bedeutet, dass er sechs Finger an seinen Händen hat. Normalerweise trägt er einen roten Rollkragen, eine schwarze Hose, braune Stiefel, die mit Schlamm befleckt sind, und einen hellbraunen Laborkittel, in dessen Tasche ein Stift steckt. Um seinen Rollkragen ist ein Schwarzer Gürtel gebunden und er trägt eine Waffe unter seinem Laborkittel mit sich. Außerdem trägt er eine Brille, mit goldenen Punkten an den Rändern, die einen leichten Riss hat. Persönlichkeit Ford ist ein intelligenter, hart arbeitender, wenn auch leicht dickköpfiger Kerl, der, wenn er etwas erreichen möchte, Tag und Nacht daran arbeitet. Schon im Kindesalter war er unglaublich klug, und hat in seinem Leben bereits viele brillante Erfindungen erschaffen. Er ist sehr fasziniert von Magie und dem übernatürlichen und ein großer fan von Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons, das er stundenlang spielen kann. Er ist leicht zu begeistert wen ihn etwas interessiert und er hat oft gute Laune. Er liebt seine Familie, weshalb er ihnen seine Geheimnisse verschweigt, um sie zu beschützen. Beziehungen Stan Pines Obwohl Stan und Ford sich in ihrer Kindheit sehr gut verstanden, zerstritten sie sich über die Jahre. Ford hegt noch immer einen Groll für Stanley, da dieser dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er seine Traumschule aufgeben musste, und er dreißig Jahre lang in einer anderen Dimension verbrachte. Obwohl die beiden sich einigermaßen verstehen, forderte Ford sein Haus und seinen Namen zurück, was schnell dazu führte dass die beiden wieder sauer aufeinander wurden, und nun versuchen, sich so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Stan behauptete sogar, dass Dipper und Mabel die einzigen Familienmitglieder wären die er noch habe. Dipper Pines Obwohl Ford anfänglich Dipper ein wenig seltsam fand und er aufs Stans Warnung hin versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, freundeten sich die beiden sehr bald an, durch ihre gemeinsamen Interessen. Ford sieht viel von sich selber in Dipper, und versteht sich gut mit ihm. Er vertraut ihm, und teilte sogar einige seiner Geheimnisse mit ihm. Dipper bewundert ihn, und würde am liebsten so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen wie es nur geht, um von ihm zu lernen und etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Mabel Pines Von Anfang mochte Ford Mabel, da sie "komisch" ist. Obwohl die beiden nicht sehr viel mit einander geredet haben, scheint er Mabel nicht ganz geheuer zu sein, und sie geht ihm am liebsten aus dem weg. Soos Ramirez Soos und Ford haben sich bisher kaum unterhallten, weshalb es schwer ist einzuschätzen wie die beiden zu einander stehen. Es ist anzunehmen, das Ford sich nicht um ihn kümmert, und das Soos sehr beeindruckt von ihm ist. Alterchen McGucket McGucket und Ford besuchten das selbe College und wurden gute Freunde. Es ist nicht viel darüber bekannt wann oder wie sie sich kennengelernt haben, aber sie schienen sich gut genug zu kennen, dass Ford ihn für sein Projekt anheuerte. Doch es lief schief, und McGucket flehte seinen Kollegen an die Maschine zu vernichten. Ford lehnte ab, und McGucket begann seine Erinnerungen zu löschen, bis er sich weder an Ford, noch das Portal erinnern konnte. Ford fand später heraus was McGucket getan hatte, und zeigte sein Bedauern im Tagebuch. Sichtungen Staffel 1 * 101. "Die Touristenfalle" (erwähnt) * 109. "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" (keine Sprechrolle) * 119. "Gideon-Land Teil 1" (Rückblende, keine Sprechrolle) * 120. "Gideon-Land Teil 2" (Rückblende, keine Sprechrolle) Kurzfilme * 3. "Der Briefkasten" (erwähnt) Staffel 2 * 201. "Zombie-Karaoke" (erwähnt) * 202. "Die Höhle des Autoren" (erwähnt) * 204. "Die Socken-Oper" (erwähnt) * 207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" (erwähnt) * 211. "Not What He Seems" (keine Sprechrolle) * 212. "A Tale of Two Stans" * 213. "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" Zitate Trivia * Alex Hirsch hat mehrmals über die Identität des Autors gespaßt: **Er leakte ein gefälschtes Bild eines jungen McGuckets mit sechs Fingern im Internet. **Laut seinem Reddit AMA und Twitter Account ist der Autor in Wirklichkeit Geordi La Forge aus Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert . *In Tagebuch 2 auf der Seite über Bill Cipher, steht geschrieben "Er ist in meiner Brieftasche!". Darunter ist ein Abbild der Rückseite des Minus 12 Dollar Scheins . Das ist seltsam, da Quentin Trembley lange vor Fords Geburt sein Amt ausführte. Das würde bedeuten dass Ford ein Sammler ist, außer natürlich, Bill wäre auf anderen Scheinen ebenfalls abgebildet. * Die Brille, die Ford trägt, ist das selbe Model wie die, die Stan in "Der magische Teppich" fand. * Ford ist ein Fan des Brettspiels "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons". en:Ford Pines Kategorie:Charakter